


Standby

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: A Young Gun with a Quick Fuse [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Ace Monsters as Titans, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Titanfall Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giant Robots, Insomnia, M/M, Made Up Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Stranded and waiting for help to come, Yusei has watch until dawn. Despite the circumstances, he's in good company.





	Standby

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepless nights where Yusei just can’t get any rest, Atem sleeps soundly beside him. GIMME SOME YUSEI TAKING CARE OF HIS PHARAOH HUBBY
> 
> I GOT U  
> okay so 'cause you said hubby they are married, sassyass  
> also, for no reason AT ALL, this takes place in an au that's been on my mind for months, and that is my Titanfall au, which I am finally starting. First person shooter video game, but you can ride in different kinds of giant robots, even have factions you can join in Multiplayer. Great fun, and wonderful campaign story too! Highly recommend.
> 
> The links in the Titan's titles will be to the briefings about them that you can view in-game. Also, because I've chosen to do Prime Titans for Yusei and Atem, I've included gameplay with that Titan in the second link :D

Yusei warms his hands at the fire and tries not to look up. He won't see any stars.

Of all the planets to crash on, they had to get the isolated Corvus, with its clogged atmosphere and sharp landscape. Mutated birds and monsters make up the only life left of what was once a thriving, albeit photophobic, society. Just like Earth, the ruling organisms took their planet for granted. Fortunately, Yusei's used to deplorable conditions from his life before becoming a Pilot.

Before. That seems so long ago now.

He looks behind him. Atem's collapsed on his bedroll in front of his [Northstar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNqjxC-2hls). Magician's gold paint glistens metallically in the firelight. In Corvus' deep dark, the red Egyptian eye on the Titan's face seems sinister. Yusei wonders if this is how their enemies see him.

But Magician's actual optic glows a gentle blue, and it twitches over Yusei when he notices the stare. "Are you alright, Pilot?"

His [Prime chassis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUcFPWvOpdU) came with a new nuance to his voice, making it sound more computerized. Atem's still not sure if he likes it, even though it's still undoubtedly Magician. Yusei doesn't mind, himself. He's spent so long rummaging in machines that Stardust's altered tones are a comfort. He's still amazed he even  _got_ a Prime model.

"Yes," Yusei replies, turning back to the fire. His eyes stray to the sky, and he sighs.

Stardust's optic tilts. "You may rest. Our power systems are more than sufficient, and we have laid multiple traps around the campsite."

She knows Yusei knows this, was there when the tether traps were shot all over the place. But she wants to reassure him. And people say Titans are just mindless mechs.

Yusei shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"You did not sleep during Pilot Atem's watch."

Yusei says nothing.

Atem shivers. Anything below [21 degrees](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS777US777&ei=1CRXXJOUIsaq5wL05JHABA&q=celsius+to+fahrenheit&oq=celsius+to+&gs_l=psy-ab.3.0.0i131j0l3j0i67j0l2j0i67j0l2.12396.14544..15684...2.0..0.145.1342.6j7......0....1..gws-wiz.....6..0i71j35i39j0i20i263j0i131i67.AHoQS1q9V28) has him like that, even under the Pilot gear. Despite his restless exhaustion, Yusei smiles. He unties his scarf.

Atem stirs when he gently rolls him. "Hm? Is it morning?"

"No," Yusei murmurs, "Just giving you this." He wraps his scarf over Atem's.

"Oh," Atem mumbles, "you sure?"

"Go back to sleep."

Though hidden by his [helmet](https://titanfall.fandom.com/wiki/Pilot?file=TF_Mil_M01.png), Atem's smile is tangible. He briefly presses Yusei's hand to his chest before relaxing. He's still visibly cold, but it's easy for him to sleep when his Northstar's in view.

Yusei catches himself looking at the sky again.

"I understand," Stardust says.

"What?" Yusei asks, stroking Atem's fingers.

"Corvus does not allow a proper view of the stars." After a pause, Stardust adds, "I feel disquieted without them as well."

Yusei blinks. "I...you're right."

"Then perhaps this will help you, Yusei."

Her optic brightens with a projection. Yusei watches in awe as a holovid of stars from their ride over hovers above the camp. Something in him snaps loose. He finds himself gripping Atem's hand tighter.

It's nothing like the real thing. But it's better than Corvus' void.

"Lie down, Pilot," Magician says, "We will protect you."

Yusei lets out a long breath and tilts sideways. Without stirring, Atem leans into him. He gathers him under his chin as best he can, minding their gear. Atem's little shivers gradually stop.

"Thank you," Yusei says.

With almost humanlike affection, Stardust says, "Of course, Pilot."

**Author's Note:**

> The eighth wonder of the world is how Atem and Yusei stuff their hair into their helmets.


End file.
